cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WheatyTruffles/New Stuff
So yeah...I'm an admin now. So it's time to make a random blog. To update, I'll still be posting on Best Songs Weekly every Monday. As for the Monthly Cytus Candidates...after the 30th of June it will be posted bi-monthly. Once during the 15th of the month and once during the last day of that month. I'm also creating a new "for fun" page soon, most likely to be released as a celebration on the release of Chapter K. Look forward to it. It'll be great. Or maybe not. I don't know yet. I haven't created it yet. So I don't know whether you'll like it. Hopefully you will like it. I'm currently rambling. I don't know why. This is the Easter Egg Line. This reminds me of Still Alive from Portal. Because the text is robotic and it's all in a column. Or at least in the editing page it is. I don't know if it will look like that in the actual format. I just previewed it. It doesn't. I don't even know why it reminds me of Portal. I don't even know why I'm still talking. I don't even know why you're still reading. Go to bed. It's 9:20, and I bet you haven't gotten much sleep in a while. That's just a random prediction. I don't even know what time zone you're in. So that's a fail on my part. You're still reading. Stop it. Really, stop. I'll stop writing if you stop reading. That's impossible, since you're not reading while I'm writing. The only one reading is me. That makes me the fool. I'm tired. Three minutes have passed since I wrote the time. It changed to four minutes as I was typing. I need to stop writing. Maybe I can study for next year. I don't know anymore. I bet you're not reading anymore. If you are reading, I bet you don't even remember where my Easter Egg Line is located. You just scrolled back up to check where it was. I tricked you. That shows how tired you really are. You should go to bed now. Get a nice 12 hours of sleep. Or maybe you could be doing something else. Like playing Cytus. Or reading a good book. Or meeting new people. You've wasted so much time reading this. Time that you'll never get back. Time that I stole from you. I feel bad now, I keep stealing time from you. It's now been 6 minutes since my last time update. Do you know what time it is for me? You're wrong if you said 9:30. Since another minute passed as I was typing this. Bet you didn't expect that. Just like you didn't expect my blog post to end here. I was joking. Not really. I'm stopping now. Goodbye. Au revoir. Buenas noches. You're not sleeping though. Since you're still reading this. You're probably annoyed now. Since I'm still writing. But now you're annoyed because you Realize that it's you're fault, not mine. Since you're the one reading, not me. I'm honestly surprised that you're still reading. And that you didn't navigate away using my clever link. You are one dedicated fellow. I think you deserve a prize. You win 100 rubles. Not really. I don't have 100 rubles. Since I don't live in Russia. And I don't think you do, either. If you do, then I apologize. For insulting you and for making you sit through this. I think I'm done. For real now. Bye. Category:Blog posts